


Indiscretion

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So long as you're quiet," Ronan said, chapped lips brushing Adam's as he spoke, "they won't even notice we're gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretion

" _Ronan_..." The name was breathed against Ronan's lips, Adam's voice low and soft. "This is a terrible idea. Gansey and Henry and Blue are--" He was cut off by another rough kiss, Ronan's hands threading into his hair, tugging just hard enough to send shivers racing down his spine.

 

"So long as you're quiet," Ronan said, chapped lips brushing Adam's as he spoke, "they won't even notice we're gone."

 

"Opal's out there, too, y'know."

 

"She's walked in on us a thousand times." Ronan punctuated it with a sharp nip to Adam's earlobe. She had. As embarrassing as it was, she was part of Ronan: She had known of his attraction to Adam before either of them would admit to it. "She's used to it by now."

 

Unable to hold back a huff of laughter, Adam asked, "You got a condom?"

 

"Always." It was true, and Ronan was already slipping into it, his dark jeans clinging to his thighs as he coated his fingers in the contents of a little tube kept in his pocket.

 

"You're already hard?" It nearly came out as a chuckle, and Ronan didn't dignify it with a verbal response. It made sense, at least, given the teasing he'd been putting Adam through all afternoon, in full view of Gansey and Henry and Opal and Blue. The Barns was Ronan's turf, and only Henry had complained. No one took him seriously, not even himself, and somehow, that had only made it worse. Instead of owning up to Adam's taunt, though, Ronan helped Adam pull off his grease-streaked t-shirt. Adam was quick to return the favor, sliding down his worn jeans and turning to face the door, widening his stance and resting his forearms against the wood as he waited for the other to take action.

 

The first finger slipped in with surprising ease, and Ronan chuckled to himself, his breath hot against the back of Adam's neck. "You're already loose."

 

It almost sounded like an accusation, and Adam felt his cheeks go warm in response. "Last night," was the only explanation.

 

Ronan gave no reply to that, simply working another finger in, his other hand gripping Adam's sweat-slick hip, holding him steady.

 

"Don't really think you need to--" The words didn't have a chance to fully form, broken off into a soft whine as he was penetrated.

 

"I didn't think so either," was the smug reply, the words dancing along the back of Adam's neck.

 

" _Impatient_." Even so, Ronan kept the first few thrusts slow and shallow and careful, and Adam licked his lips, panting softly as he adjusted to the feeling of it, giving a nod over his shoulder when he was ready.

 

A return nod, and Ronan thrust deep, calloused fingers digging bruises into tanned hips, ignoring Adam's soft sounds, muffling his own sounds against the nape of Adam's neck.

 

"Harder..."

 

That one couldn't be ignored, and, of course, Ronan did the exact opposite, stilling his hips altogether, pale hands flexing against tanned hips, barely managing to grip that taut, sweat-slickened flesh. "Shut up, Parrish." There was a tease in that tone, playful and soft, the words accompanied by another gentle nuzzle to the other boy's neck. Adam shivered against him, around him. "You want 'em to hear us?"

 

Silent, Adam shook his head. No way did he want to be heard. Opal and Henry and Gansey _and Blue_ were out there, hopefully oblivious, maybe even still engrossed in whatever mindless reality show Henry had selected for them. He could only pray they hadn't heard him. There was no way they'd heard Ronan: He mostly showed his desperation in body language.

 

Lips against Adam's hearing ear, Ronan asked, "D'you think they have?"

 

"Hope not."

 

A sigh, almost forlorn: "Guess I'm not trying hard enough."

 

A soft whimper was Adam's response, arching his back to press his bare chest to the cool wood of the bathroom door in a desperate bid for relief. Bucking his hips back against Ronan's didn't seem to be doing any good. And when he reached down to grasp his cock--

 

" _Stop_." Ronan's voice was a growl now, rough and smoky. His hands at Adam's hips were sudden restraints, and Adam bowed to them. "Don't touch yourself." It was a command, and it came punctuated by a harsh thrust, nails digging into Adam's hips, pushing him up against the door, though he was careful to keep their movements quiet, silently grateful for the obnoxious chatter blaring in the main space, the start of a new segment acting as a cue to speed up.

 

It was quickly becoming too much to bear, and Adam shivered, pushing his hips against the door, sliding his cock along cool wood. It wasn't helping. Something about the idea of being caught, too, was only adding to the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. " _Ronan_..."

 

"What?" It was a sharp snap.

 

"I'm getting close..."

 

He could practically hear Ronan's eyes rolling. "No shit."

 

Through the reflection in the varnished wood of the door, Adam thought he saw a smirk on Ronan's face. _Great_.

 

A soft lick to the back of his neck sent shivers down Adam's spine, and there was nothing he could do to stop the startled gasp that fled his lips when Ronan bit down, sinking his own teeth into his lower lip, tasting blood in an attempt to muffle himself.

 

"You okay?"

 

Now it was Adam rolling his eyes. " _Wonderful_." It sounded shaky.

 

"You--"

 

Three knocks sounded at the door, vibrating through the wood and down through Adam's chest, followed by, "Could you guys keep it down, please?" Henry sounded strangely cheerful. "I'd rather not hear you break the door down, thanks," he said, just before his footsteps faded into the T.V. noise again.

 

A mere second later, though, Blue was adding, "My ears are bleeding!"

 

"Think of Opal!" Gansey added, and Opal chirped her approval.

 

For a long, long moment, Adam was silent. He gave a sigh of relief when no more words came, though, pressing his forehead to the wood of the door.

 

Of course, with someone like Ronan, relief never lasted long, and Adam shuddered when a calloused hand moved to wrap around his cock, squeezing a bit too tightly.

 

"I'm still here," came that raspy voice, cold and hard at Adam's hearing ear. The hand that had been looped around Adam's cock was moving now, though not in the way he wanted it to. Instead, it travelled up his chest, trailing precum along tanned skin, eventually grasping his chin, pulling him into a kiss.

 

Oddly enough, Adam was the one to break it, pulling away to whisper, " _Ronan_..."

 

Another vicious bite to his nape, and Adam let out a soft moan as he came, back arched, eye squeezed shut, his body tensing and relaxing all at once, splattering white against varnished wood.

 

"Ease up." It sounded desperate, Ronan's chest hot against Adam's back, the hand that wasn't latched onto a tanned hip moving to wind around his shoulder, pressing close, burying his flushed face against a strong shoulder. "Christ, Adam, _ease up_."

 

But Adam instead worked his hips back against Ronan's, lifting one arm to curl back around the other's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, wet and messy and utterly spent.

 

And that was enough, Ronan's body tensing up as he rode out the last few thrusts, cumming with a strained growl against Adam's lips. " _Fuck_ ," was all he could bring himself to say.

 

Adam's only response was a soft chuckle, though it cut off when Ronan pulled out, ending in a whimper. "Think they noticed we were gone?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue like honey as he reached for his discarded shirt.

 

It was Ronan's turn to laugh: "Pretty sure they did." Burying the used condom at the bottom of the trash and buttoning up his jeans, he added, his lips brushing Adam's hearing ear as he grabbed at the door handle, "Pretty sure they're jealous as Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Can you believe I have nothing to say about this? Holy crow, that's rare! Lol
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention this was a repost, didn't I? I wasn't entirely pleased with the original version, so I changed it up :P Can we please stop talking about it now? 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
